


A silent moment in the rain.

by Kagemoto



Series: The Holofic Bucket [17]
Category: Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, mostly a silent fic, no betas, summaries are hard yo, this might be the cutest fic ive written idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagemoto/pseuds/Kagemoto
Summary: Even during storms, a couple together will always stay warm.
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Series: The Holofic Bucket [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112159
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	A silent moment in the rain.

The rain fell in torrents, down with a rhythmic pattern of an angry beat, shrouding said street with a dark gloom.

Despite this, however, there was a couple who were not taken by the rain's gloomy atmosphere, who were, instead, happily wasting their time away playing video games as they waited for the rain to cease, tapping furiously away at their game controllers as they fought one another for victory over the other in a video game. 

The couple in question are both named Amelia Watson and Gawr Gura, a blonde-haired girl dressed in a stereotypical detective outfit and a white-haired girl dressed in a blue hoodie with shark features, respectively; A couple who were currently jabbing and jostling the other, smirking as every time they scored a strike and frowning every time they were hit. 

And as they both reached the climax of their competition, with both of them being a sliver away from defeat: a flash of lightning illuminated the world in a blaze of white before plunging it into silent darkness, accompanied only by the ominous rumble of thunder. 

Gura stares uncomprehendingly at the black, unresponsive screen of the monitor before her with a slack face, her mouth gaping wide like a fish before she whirls towards Amelia beside her, a complaint ready to spring from her lips; but the sight of Amelia's mischievous twinkling eyes and smug smirk stops her cold, causing Gura to snap her mouth shut with a soft click and pout with a petulant huff. 

Amelia begins snickering at this sight, covering her mouth to muffle her laughter as she places an arm over her stomach to force herself to breathe, causing Gura to bare her teeth with a low growl at the detective and begin flailing her small fists into Amelia's torso, lightly striking the shaking Amelia's chest with no real power behind it.

This 'assault' causes Amelia to fall backward, rolling to the floor in a giggling fit of hysteria, incidentally bringing down Gura with her as the shark girl unexpectedly lost Amelia's resistance, sending her crashing down upon the giggling detective. 

A high-pitched yelp and a meaty thud sound out; as Amelia's fit of laughter and Gura's low growling are swiftly replaced by synchronized moans of pain, and the two spend a few moments groaning in unison over their newly acquired bumps and bruises before going relaxing and letting the pain pass. 

And as the two lay there, listening to the softening pitter-patter of the falling rain in silence, Gura takes a moment to adjust herself by removing her elbow that was buried in Amelia's stomach before resting her chin against the detective's pillowy chest before sighing in contentment as she feels Amelia's hand gently stroke through her hair.

Giggling and blushing at Amelia's gentle ministrations, Gura feels her tail wag as she begins to hum [a familiar song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AvrvvuXQKU8), a song that Amelia almost immediately began humming along to as she continued to stroke Gura's hair. So, accompanied by a sudden gentle wind and soft rain, the two hum softly in unison, singing a wordless song together as they basked in the other's company and warmth, eventually falling asleep because of the gentle atmosphere and their own dulcet tones.

* * *

A sharp chirp of a bird rings in Gura's ears, causing the shark girl to reflexively sit up from her position as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, only to wince as a ray of bright sunlight hits her eyes.

"Mgh."

Grumbling and cursing at the errant ray of light, Gura ducks her head back down to avoid it and meets the amused eyes of one Amelia Watson, who was smirking at her as she lay spread eagle on the floor. 

"Morning sunshine," Gura greets, returning Amelia's smirk with one of her own before resting her chin against Amelia's chest once more, "the rain is gone... So are we gonna go out later, or...?"

Gura trails off her question at the end as she looks at Amelia inquisitively, tilting her head to the side as she waited for the other girl's response, only to be met with a smug smirk and Amelia giving a chuckle of superiority as she puffs out her chest.

"I win," Amelia says simply, crossing her arms haughtily and consequentially trapping a paling Gura in her sudden embrace, "I can't believe you forgot our bet, Gura, but I guess that small brain of yours can't remember that much, for that long, huh? Hehehehe."

At Amelia's taunt, Gura's eyes widen as she whines and begins squirming, wiggling from left to right as she tried to escape from a smug Amelia's tight embrace for a few moments before giving up with a resigned: "Fuck," before closing her eyes and accepting her defeat, receiving a gentle kiss on her forehead from Amelia in the process.

"Don't worry, Gura, your punishment for losing won't be that bad, trust me."

Somehow, found Gura didn't believe Amelia's words at all; but as she looked up at a beaming Amelia, she also found that she really didn't mind losing at all either.

Who knows? Maybe it really wouldn't be that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> One Amesame, done and done.
> 
> What do you think? I tried something new here, I wonder how it turned out?
> 
> please tell me what you think down below or over on my Twitter right here
> 
> https://twitter.com/_Kagemoto_
> 
> Now next is an Ame fic, but an angsty one, god knows how I'll do it but wish me luck anyway.
> 
> now I'm off to vibe or something idk
> 
> PEACE!


End file.
